A Rose for Scorpius
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: A rose for Rose," he said. Rose smiled sweetly and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "No, a Rose for Scorpius." ONESHOT, Valentines Day special. Sorry it's late ... and stuff! :D


_**Author's Note: Meant to have this up yesterday! Oops! Where does the time go?  
**__**Happy Valentines Day!**_

**A Rose for Scorpius  
****A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
****By: Indigo March**

"Why don't you like Valentine's Day, Rose?"

Rose sighed impatiently as she turned to glare at her best friend.

"Well?" Jessica asked. "You never told me the first couple of times I asked."

"Be_cause_, Jess, Valentine's Day is just a worthless excuse for couples to snog each other's brains out. Does that sound romantic to you?"

"Yes."

"Merlin's pants, Jessica. That's disgusting."

"So is the phrase 'Merlin's pants,' yet everyone used it."

"Good point."

"I still don't se why you hate it so much. It's not like you don't get any Valentines. You get _loads_! Every year! All the girls are jealous!"

"They shouldn't be. Most of those 'Valentines' are from my ridiculous amount of relatives."

"Not the roses. Those are from your _secret admirer_," said Jessica, adopting a sing-song voice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"My gosh, Rose! You really _aren't_ normal if you don't like receiving roses from some love struck boy!"

"I never said I didn't like getting them."

"Then why do you always roll your eyes every time you get them?"

"Because I don't know who they're from. Ever since first year I have gotten a bouquet of roses. And every time they have that same corny message with them."

"I think it's sweet!" said Jessica, swinging her legs up on top of Rose's lap on the bench they were sharing.

"I think it's fruity."

"Well, I, for one, would be _flattered_ if someone sent me flowers."

"Even if you didn't know who that person was?"

"Sure!"

"Even if that person turned out to be a creep?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, Jess. That's just … wow."

"I know."

Rose sighed, this time tiredly, and then pushed Jessica's legs off of her lap and stood up.

"It's freezing, let's go inside."

"And devise a plan to figure out who sends you the roses?"

"We do that every year and nothing ever works—"

"But it's tradition, Rose!"

"Ugh! Fine! But then you leave me alone about the roses, okay?"

"Okay, and stop saying 'ugh,' it makes you sound like a caveman."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, and one more problem."

"What?"

"You haven't gotten any roses yet."

**/././././**

"I don't get it," Rose said at dinner that night, slumping in her chair.

"Maybe your 'secret admirer' has moved on," Albus suggested.

"No way," Jessica snapped. "I don't believe that."

"I didn't know how much I liked the roses before now," Rose sighed, her eyes roaming around the Great Hall to avoid looking at Jessica and Albus.

"I _knew_ you liked getting them!" said Jessica.

"Well, too bad, because this sucks."

Rose's eyes traveled to the Slytherin table, where a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Malfoy was sitting with his friends.

In one swift movement Scorpius's eyes met hers and he … _winked_.

"Merlin's pants," she said, staring at him for staring at her.

"What?" Jessica asked absently, casually looking away from Albus to where Rose was looking. "Yeah, that's Malfoy, Rosie. Remember him? Egotistic jerk face? Mr. Big Shot? You hate each other?"

"He winked. At me. Winked at me. _He_ winked at _me._"

"Ewwwww. Why?"

"I have no idea," she muttered, staring at Scorpius who smirked and looked away. She snorted in disgust. "Probably trying to make me feel insecure?"

"Is it working?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Rose muttered, glaring at the paper hearts the house elves had seen to strewn across the Gryffindor table in honor of the holiday.

"Awww, look at what Scorpius got me!" Rose heard a nasally voice saw loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Rose turned to look at the Ravenclaw who was standing in the little space between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Ick. Denise Boot. Ick, ick, ick," Jessica snarled.

Rose's eyes narrowed as the fellow sixth year flaunted the ridiculously pink Valentine to everyone one who was watching—which was, well, everyone.

"I wonder what it says?" she went on in her nasally voice. Rose stole at glance at Scorpius, who was watching his girlfriend with a confused frown on his face. Denise dramatically opened up the card, tossing her curly brunette hair over her shoulder, and then read, _"Roses are red, violets are blue, Scorpius likes someone better than you. You're mean and you're clingy, go get a life. He asked for a girlfriend, not a skanky hoe wife."_

The hall erupted into uncontrollable laughter as Denise stared at the Valentine.

"I don't get it!" Rose heard her say amidst the laughing. "He wants me to be his wife?"

Jessica snorted into her drink. "Merlin's knickers that girl is dense! How the heck is she in Ravenclaw?"

"I have no idea," Rose said, watching as Denise, looking dazed, walked towards her table. Her group of friends must have told her what the Valentine meant because the next time Rose looked at her, she was bawling her eyes out over the red velvet cake.

"That was really cruel of him," Rose huffed.

"But it was funny!"

"It was _mean_."

"Did you guys hear?" Lily asked, squeezing into the small space between Jessica and Albus, neither of them looking to happy about it.

"The publicly humiliating breakup of Hogwarts' "IT" couple? Yeah, we heard it," Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, yes, but no! Malfoy didn't give her that Valentine!"

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Rose said sarcastically, taking a bite of her chicken and dumplings.

"Who did, then?" Jessica asked in a daze.

"One of his friends!"

"So they're _not_ breaking up?"

"Scorpius doesn't seem to mind," Rose said, looking over in his direction. He was laughing with his friends, not even looking at the still bawling Denise. "He's such a heartless jerk."

"He's not a jerk," said Lily, causing Rose to raise her eyebrows in shock. "My friend, Sam, is in Slytherin, and he told me Scorpius is nice to everyone."

"He's pretending, then," said Rose. "Scorpius has been nothing but a jerk for years—"

"Rose, I've talked to a lot of people, and everyone has told me pretty much the same thing: Scorpius Malfoy has changed. Just think for a minute. When was the last time he ever insulted you?"

"Yesterday," Rose said with a smirk. "He told me my hair resembled the fire burning in hell. Not his best, but an insult nonetheless."

"Really? Is that all?"

"No," said Jessica, looking as if she had just realized something, "then he said he'd gladly go to hell if she could see that everyday! Merlin's fluffy slippers, he was _flirting_ with you!"

"When did he ever say _that_?" Rose asked, her cheeks burning.

"I think you had just gotten up to take your Potions essay to Professor Johnson and I heard him say that to one of his mates! I don't think he knew I heard him, though."

"I don't believe that," Rose said in a whisper, looking over at Scorpius.

He looked up and their eyes met for the second time that night. Rose watched in amazement as he slowly smiled.

"Dang," said Jessica. "This has been the _weirdest_ day ever!"

"Tell me about," said Albus, who had heard nothing of the conversation, "you just said '_dang'_."

**/././././**

"Coming, Rose?" Jessica asked as she and Albus stood up to go back to Gryffindor Tower and turn in for the night.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to finish this ridiculously fattening chocolate cake first."

"You sure? Malfoy's still here and he might try something," said Albus, glaring over at the Slytherin boy.

"I'll be fine, Al. McGonagall and half the student body is still here."

"All right then," said Albus, still glaring at Scorpius. "If you're sure."

"I am," Rose said with a sigh. "Besides, now's the perfect opportunity to tell Jess how you feel."

Albus blushed, looking over at Jessica who was further down the table talking to Laura Brown and her friends. He shot Rose and irritated look and quickly left, leaving Rose with a satisfied smile on her face. She finished off the rest of her "ridiculously fattening" cake and was getting ready to leave when a bouquet of roses was dropped into her lap, causing her to jump and nearly fall out of her seat.

She stared at them, then her eyes slowly traveled up to rest on—_Marco Finnigan?_ Oddly, she felt a flash of disappointment surge through her.

"M-Marco?" she asked with a questioning frown.

He grinned. "They're not from me. My buddy, Sean Thomas, got them from Caden Brown, who got them from his sister Laura, who got them from Oliver Wood Jr., who got them from Alice Longbottom, who got them from Sam Whitney, who got them from Jim Hawkins, who found them in the Slytherin common room."

"Riiiiight," she said, looking skeptical.

Marco sat down across from her. "So you've stolen a Slytherin's fancy, huh, Rose?"

"Sure look's that way, doesn't it?" Rose said through gritted teeth, dragging another plate of cake towards her.

"Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I guess it sorta depends on the Slytherin."

"OK," he said, abruptly standing up. Rose raised and eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly. "There's this girl—"

"Just go."

"See ya, Rose."

"Bye."

Rose lifted the bouquet off of her lap and found the card concealed among the stems.

For a moment she considered not even reading it, but that was ridiculous, so Rose flipped the card over and read:

"_The courtyard under the stars."_

Rose's eyebrows shot up and the corners of her mouth fell into a confused frown.

"What the … "

She became distracted as she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing up to leave, a worried frown on his face.

"Well, are you going to do what the card says, Ms. Weasley?"

Rose spun around to stare at Professor Trelawney, who was oddly, for some reason, out of her stuffy attic, in the Great Hall, and peering over Rose's shoulder, her magnified eyes staring into hers.

"Professor, why were—"

"Go, you foolish child! Find the man who sent the roses!"

"Erm—well—"

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" she screeched, whacking Rose on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"GOOOOOOOO!"

"OK, OK, I'm going, you crazy person!" Rose said, leaping to her feet, bouquet in her hands, and running for the doors.

"It is your destiny, Rose Weasley! Embrace it!"

"What a psycho," Rose muttered under her breath as she walked through the Entrance Hall and towards the great oak doors that lead out into the courtyard.

Once she was outside in the freezing air, Rose rolled her eyes, whispering, "What am I doing?"

"I was thinking the same thing myself."

Rose whipped out her wand and pointed it at the stranger who had spoken. _"Lumos,"_ she said, fighting to remain calm.

She blinked and stepped back. "Malfoy?"

"Are you honestly surprised, Rose?" he asked, looking sad and completely lost. "_I_ saw this coming years ago."

"Saw what coming?" she asked suspiciously.

"This," he said, gesturing at the flowers. "Me. You. Everything."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I," he said with an overwhelmed laugh. "First it was just a little boy's crush, but now it's—actually, I don't know _what_ it is, to be honest."

"What was that?" she said, eyes wide.

Scorpius looked confused as he smiled uncertainly. "I said I don't know … ?"

"No, before that."

"Neither do I?"

"After that."

He smiled sadly and hung his head before hesitantly saying, "I had—_have_—a little boy's crush on you?"

"Yeah, that," she said, sitting down on one of the benches dotting the courtyard, looking shocked. "So … _you've_ been the one sending the flowers every year?"

"Of course," he said, sitting next to her cautiously.

"You've _liked_ me since _first_ year?"

He blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah. I had a hard time showing it, didn't I?"

"Just a little bit," she said sadly. "You were mean to me. _Really_ mean."

"I know," he said angrily. She faced him in surprise, eyes fixed on his disgusted face. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."

"Hey," she said, uncertainly reaching a hand out and placing it on his shoulder, marveling when she felt his body tense up at her touch, "don't beat yourself up over it. You haven't been … _completely_ awful lately. I—can't believe I'm saying this—forgive you."

Scorpius met her eyes in surprise. "You do?"

Rose felt herself begin to blush under his intense gaze. "Yes. I do."

Scorpius's face split into a huge grin and a warm feeling spread across Rose's chest.

"Thanks, Rose," he said. He fingered one of the roses wrapped in the bouquet. "Did you … _like_ getting these?"

Rose smiled shyly at him. "Yes … it was frustrating not knowing who sent them, but I always liked getting them. No matter what I told Jessica and Albus."

Scorpius smiled at her again and she felt her breath catch. What was _with her_ today?

"A rose for Rose," he whispered, bring one of the roses to his nose and inhaling its sweet fragrance.

Rose laughed, rolling her eyes. "I always thought that was so cheesy."

Scorpius chuckled. "Yeah, but as an eleven year old, I thought it was pretty clever."

Rose smiled at him, completely lost for words. "She was right."

He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Who was right?"

"Lily. She told me that everyone said you had changed. I believe them now."

Scorpius's eyes lit up with hope. "So I might have a chance?"

"A chance of what?"

He smiled warmly and surprised her by taking her hand in his. "To be with you, Rose."

She blushed, looking away from him, muttering.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My father."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't … exactly … _like_ you."

Scorpius laughed and Rose turned to look at him questioningly. "I know," he said. "He doesn't like me at all!"

"And your parents don't like me," she pointed out.

Scorpius grinned mischievously at her. "Actually, my parents _adore_ you."

"What? _How?_"

"Rose, I've been pretty much obsessed with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I talk about you nonstop. My father wasn't too crazy about the idea to begin with, but even he's warmed up to it. My mother knows your mother, too, from work—"

"You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Yes," he said with a hesitant smile.

Rose stood up and began walking across the courtyard. When she was almost to the doors, she turned around, a smile on her face, and said, "Well, you coming? Walk me to my common room, Malfoy!"

Scorpius jumped up and hurried to her side, taking her outstretched hand.

"This has been the most _bizarre_ day ever," she commented as they reentered the Entrance Hall. "Speaking of which, that was seriously mean what you did to Denise."

"Jim did that, not me, Rose, I swear."

"Im not blaming you, I'm just saying you could've handled that better."

"I know," he said, "but I was happy to be rid of her. Can you blame me?"

Rose laughed. "No, I can't."

They walked on in companionable silence the rest of the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, sharing embarrassed yet sweet smiles the whole way.

When they got to the Fat Lady, Scorpius, who had been carrying the bouquet for her, handed it back with a dramatic bow.

"A rose for Rose," he said.

Rose smiled sweetly and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"No, a Rose for Scorpius."

**~End~**


End file.
